What James, Lily and Baby Harry didn't know
by PhoenixWater
Summary: James is going to watch Harry for the day. Let's see what happens when you mix a naughty Harry, invisibility cloak and a spoon of mashed potatoes. One-shot. Enjoy! (And sorry for the terrible summary) C:


**This just a one shot. Because i'm bored. And I know that it changes from "Papa" to James and "Mama" to Lily. It's just like that everytime Harry is there. And please correct me if anything is wrong. Byee! C:**

* * *

><p>"James! If you forget to feed Harry and he dosen't sleep I will curse your arse so you can't sit for a month" Mama screamed.<p>

"I know! No need to remind me every minute!" Papa screamed back.

Harry laughed. Papa is silly.

"I mean it James! If I come back and Harry hasn't eaten I WILL curse your stupid arse and that pretty little face of yours!

Papa made a choking sound. Then he looked terrified.

Harry laughed.

"Hey don't laugh at me! Or else no food."

"WHAT?!" Mama said and glared at papa.

"Just joking..." Papa mumbled.

Hehe.. Papa is silly. Very silly. Papa needs to learn not to be silly.

While baby Harry thought his owns thoughts, Papa bid Mama goodbye.

"Bye Lily! Have fun at Marlene's house!" But she had already apparated.

"Well, Harry. Now it's only us two. Wanna do something fun?" Papa said and went to the living room.

"Harry? Where are you? Don't you want to do something fun? Papa said again but a little worried.

Harry giggled. Oops.

"Harry! I know you are here! Come out!"

Harry just giggled again.

Papa looked everywhere. In the kitchen, bedroom, the hall, the kitchen again. But Harry was no where to be seen.

"Harry! Mama is going to kill me if you don't come out! Please come out! Let's do something fun!" Papa said desperately.

Harry giggled. The sound came from the living room.

"Harry? Are you here?"

No answer. Well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do..

Then Papa did a silly dance. He jumped and twirled like a ballerina.

Harry giggled hysterically. The sound came from the couch. But there was no one there?.. Unless..

Papa touched the couch and tried to find something. And then...

"Harry! When did you take the invisibility cloak?"

Harry giggled and smiled a toothless grin.

"Aww! You are so cute! But no more fun. Now you have to eat." Papa said and put a serious face on.

Harry giggled. But then stopped because he realized papa didn't laugh.

"Papa?" He said.

Papa didn't answer. He just walked to the kitchen and put Harry in the high chair.

And then Harry realized what was going on.

And cried.

"Don't cry Harry! Look! The train is coming! Toot toot!" And tried to shove a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his small, little mouth.

Harry refused and shot Papa a disapproving look.

Stupid papa. I don't like papa. Papa is stupid.

"Oh please Harry! Please just eat this" And again tried to shove the spoon in his mouth.

Harry refused again. And started to cry.

Papa found a chance and just forced the spoon in.

Harry gulped and swallowed. And then cried. Again.

"Sorry Harry! I had too! Now come! Let's play!" Papa tried and failed to calm Harry down.

Then papa took Harry and twirled him around.

He twirled and twirled until Harry giggled.

Papa also laughed until he looked at the clock.

"Merlin! Look at the time! Sorry Harry. Mama is going to kill me if she knew you were up so late! Up to.." But he couldn't finish his sentence.

"JAMES! WHY IS HARRY UP THIS LATE?!" Mama shouted and glared at Papa.

"Mama!" Harry said

"Hello baby! Come to Mama! Come! Let's go to bed!"

Harry hugged mama and they went to bed.

"Good night little Harry!"

"Mama!" said Harry and pointed at a book. It was a fairy tail book. A muggle fairy tail.

"You want me to read to you?" Harry nodded.

"I will. Just let me have a talk with your father. No! Don't cry! It will be short."

Harry looked sad but nodded.

Then Mama went and closed the door.

"James?"

"Yes, Lily dear?" James said a bit scared.

"Be happy Harry is about to sleep. Or else..."

"I'm so sorry Lily. Harry went under the invisibilty cloak and I had to find him but i didn't find him so I.." James rambled.

And if you think about it watching James ramble is quite funny. I mean.. The James Potter. Rambling. The famous James Potter, part of the Marauders, could get any girl he wanted, prankster and that same person rambling about why Harry was up late. Isn't that quite funny? Well, Lily thought so too.

So she laughed. And laughed. Really hard.

And that made James dumbfounded. Why was she laughing? Here I am trying to explain why Harry was up.. And she is laughing...

Lily stopped laughing after a while. And then she did something unexpected.

She kissed James on the lips and said "Thanks for watching over Harry today" And then she went upstairs to Harry. And left James. Even more dumbfounded.

"Harry?"

"Mama!"

"Want me to read a fairytail for you? Lily said softly.

Harry shaked his head and pointed at a toy microphone.

"Do you want me to sing for you? He nodded.

"Okay." And then Mama started singing.

And after some minutes Harry fell asleep.

He dreamed about many things. Unicorns, clouds, Mama and Papa, food and all those things.

What Lily, James and Baby Harry didn't know was that some hours later they all will be woken up from the loud noise coming downstairs and find Voldemort waiting for them.


End file.
